


True Beauty

by clockworkowenge



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Internal Monologue, Mentioned Rose Tyler, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkowenge/pseuds/clockworkowenge
Summary: People often said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder but The Doctor had learned what true beauty was the day his pink and yellow human had broken the laws of time to save him.True beauty was everything she was and ever could've been.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 14





	True Beauty

The Time Vortex. Infinite enigmatic energies binding each moment to the next in an endless daisy chain; each flower a day, each petal a minute and each speck of pollen a second. Nobody had ever been able to fully understand the workings behind the majesty of the constant ebb and flow of the vortex, not Emperors or Time Lords or even those that came before. Nobody, that is, until a wholly ordinary nineteen year old former shop-girl had stared into the depths of it and had allowed it to consume her in a desperate attempt to return to he whom she had been torn away from prematurely.

Despite being nothing more than a primitive creature of average intelligence and physical ability, despite having no extraordinary skills beyond those she had garnered from people that passed through her life in the last single year, the vortex had fused with her very being and had gifted her the power to end a seemingly unendable war that had raged eternal throughout time. The Doctor had experienced so much in his long life but nothing had ever stuck with him like that first moment on the Game Station when the TARDIS had rematerialised right back where he had sent it away from, doors opening to flood pure artron energy into the grated metal command bridge. Warmth had invaded his body and light had assaulted his eyes as he had desperately tried to shield them in shock. His curiosity, however, had won out and he hadn't been able to stop his gaze from being drawn to the oxymoronically formless form of Rose Tyler standing in the centre of the golden glow. He had never known such fear and joy in any moment of all lives he had ever lived, witnessing the goddess she had become and beholding the terrible majesty of her newfound power. It was wrong and yet it was right in a way that his hearts cried out for in rampent desire. For a handful of moments, the girl that saved his soul from the damnation that genocide burdened him with had transformed into something so much more than human.

She had become his equal, had finished what he had started in ending the Time War and then, as quickly as the wind doth change, what he hadn't allowed himself to believe was a gift from the universe was gone and Rose let go of the power of the vortex, allowing him to make right that which she had begun. Yes, it had meant his death, but he'd have done anything to save her. As much as the selfish part of him had wanted to bask in the sudden feeling of home that he had experienced in Bad Wolf's glorious presence, he knew that losing Rose Tyler to it would not only take that away but would also crumple away the delicate foundation that she had managed to build underneath him, leaving him worse off than he'd been before he met her. Plus, he couldn't stop himself thinking about what a tragedy it would've been for the universe to lose a soul as purely compassionate as her.

The irony, looking back on it now, sent a sickening pang through his chest. Despite her not being that golden being of light and unlimited power, Rose was still a powerful force of goodness in a universe filled with people that needed the comfort and love that she could provide. She was still so much more than any other person he'd ever met and only part of that was learned from him. Of course, now she was gone and so many would remain cold as they were left to live a life devoid of the light that she had provided; a natural light so warm that it could almost rival the scorching golden glow of Bad Wolf itself. They would never know what they had lost, what hope had been stolen from them, but he would. The Doctor carried the burden of his broken hearts so that the rest of the universe never had to.

People often said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder but The Doctor had learned what true beauty was the day his pink and yellow human had broken the laws of time to save him. True beauty was everything she was and ever could've been...

...but now Rose Tyler was gone and true beauty had left with her.


End file.
